Rēihana Uzumaki
Rēihana Uzumaki (レーズンうずまき Uzumaki Reihana) is a Shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendent of the Hyūga and Uchiha clans. He is the third child of Sarada and Boruto Uzumaki. He is noted as a splendid Shinobi, by both his peers and masters. Background Rēihana is the youngest child of Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uzumaki (nee Uchiha), and unlike his father, he has always been serious about his training, to the point of exhausting nearly all of his chakra and requiring weeks to recover in the hospital when he was twelve. He possesses immense chakra levels, almost as much as that of his grandfathers, Naruto and Sasuke. He has always looked up to his older brother, Akimoto, although they soon fell out of touch when Rēihana made Chūnin and Akimoto left to train with his grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha. However, this did not discourage Rēihana from training hard, and after awakening his Sharingan through the help of Boruto, he began to excel even faster than he had before, and at the age of thirteen, he left to train under the toads of Mount Myoboku in Senjutsu. He quickly picked it up, almost as fast as his grandfather, Naruto Uzumaki. However, upon returning to Konoha, he found his best friend, Shikasu Nara, covered in blood with the same red liquid splattered all over the walls. This awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan, and in a fit of rage, he burned the house to the ground with Amaterasu, passing out from smoke inhalation as he tried to escape the blaze. He awakened to see smoke as the black inferno consumed the humble house. After trying to put it out with water, Rēihana was shocked to see Sasuke appear and vanquish the flames with his own Mangekyou Sharingan. Upon Sasuke's arrival, Rēihana thanked him and asked if this meant Akimoto was back. Sasuke told him that Akimoto was still training, so Rēihana decided to leave and look for his brother himself. However, upon finding him after a search lasting almost a year, he was shocked to learn that his older brother had evolved his Byakugan eyes into two Tenseigan eyes, mastered sage mode, and become the Jinchūriki of Matatabi, increasing his already high chakra reserves to an extreme level. Though he managed to convince his brother to return to the village, he was reluctant at first. When they both returned, Akimoto taught Rēihana the Rasengan and Rasen Shuriken, and with those techniques in his arsenal, Akimoto recommended him for Jōnin to the Hokage, Konohamaru. Although most thought of Rēihana as ready to become a Jōnin, Rēihana decided to develop his own jutsu before the test - The Shadow Travel Technique, a technique that allowed him to turn the cells in his body into shadows and travel through dark and shadowy areas at nearly 30,000 metres per second, or just over 1% the speed of light. With this personalised jutsu under his belt, he applied, and made Jōnin at the age of sixteen. and he have older sister name sakurada uchiha uzumaki he's sister is so strong than naruto and sasuke boruto and sarada sakura and hinata she unlock the byakugan and sharingan. And she got naruto eyes blue and she is 18yrs old. She can do the rasengan and chidori + byakogou she can use that in same time. Personality Although serious a lot of the time, especially in regards to his training, Rēihana is a very kind and caring person, who is usually quite happy. He is humble and doesn't like people who brag about themselves or their achievements. He didn't make too many friends, but the ones he did make he held very close to his heart, and anyone who hurt them were sure to get their due from Rēihana. Stats Category:DRAFT